


Request me HTTYD stuff

by MegzWills



Category: Dragons: Defenders of Berk - Fandom, Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), HTTYD, HTTYD2 - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon 2, httyd 2 - Fandom
Genre: Berk - Freeform, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert, Vikings, smooches, this is a weird OTP, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically where I'm putting all my short httyd work, most of it is fluff, might do some smut in future. Requests and prompts are open, and very much wanted. </p><p>I probably wont reject a ship unless if it really doesn't sail with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss - Snotlout/Tuffnut

**Author's Note:**

> Request me stuff on here or my tumblr: http://megzwills.tumblr.com/

The two boys sat there silently on the end of Tuffnuts bed. Everyone was out with their Dragons but Snotlout had asked to talk to him alone somewhere; the only place Tuffnut could recommend was his room.  
"So what did you want?" Tuffnut asked,  
"I was just thinking, its pretty stupid really.." Snotlout scratched the back of his neck,  
"Go on.." Tuffnut said,  
"Well you know how Astrid and Hiccup are together, it's clear how much Fishlegs likes your sister Ruffnut. So we're the only Vikings left without someone."  
"Yeah?" Tuffnut questioned.  
"Well, maybe we should.."  
"...be a couple?" Tuffnut looked at him suspiciously.  
"I never said be a couple, we could just try some things, see if it works out?" Snotlout awkwardly smiled at him, Tuffnut paused in thought.  
"Okay then," Tuffnut replied, "So what do you want to do?" He asked. Snotlout looked pretty shocked, he thought Tuffnut would of took more convincing, and he thought Tuffnut was straight.. either way, Snotlout had managed to get onto his friend pretty quickly and easily.  
"Well what do people normally do?" Snotlout asked, he moved his hand over a little bit and placed it on top of Tuffnuts. Tuffnut realized and turned his hand over to feel Snotlouts rough skin against his palm. He smiled.  
"Well.. just stuff, I guess? I'm not too sure."  
"Do you want me to show you?" Snotlout asked with a flirty grin across his face,  
"Sure, why not?" Tuffnut shrugged.  
With that answer, Snotlout moved closer. He put his other hand on Tuffnuts cheek and leaned in; Tuffnut realized what he was doing and leaned in too. The two boys slowly closed their eyes and kissed. Snotlout felt Tuffnuts cold but soft lips press against his, whereas his were more rough but passionate. It felt strange, a good kind of strange though, it didn't make them want to stop; they instead deepened the kiss. Tuffnut then put his hand up against the back of Snotlouts head, gripping onto his hair slightly under his helmet which Snotlout quickly took off then rested one hand on the bed, and the other in Tuffnuts long hair.  
Shortly after, both the boys pulled away. They looked deep into each others eyes as they moved their hands off each other. Snotlout bit his lip slightly.  
"How was that?" He asked,  
"I actually liked it, I didn't think I would but I did." Tuffnut replied looking down at the floor and then back at him.  
"You want to do something more?" Snotlout asked, holding on to Tuffnuts hand tighter and smirking.  
"Yeah," He replied.


	2. Dancing - Snotlout/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> floooffyyy

Snotlout held your hand and lead you through the crowd of dancing Vikings. 

The sky was painted dark blue as the moon began peeking over the horizon; the annual ball had been held for all the surrounding islands to attend, and Berk was one of them. You had known Snotlout for a while now, occasionally seeing him, and feelings growing for him every time you met. 

You both climbed down the hill and over some rocks to the beach, then stood as if you were ready to dance. He held you around your waist and you put your arms around his neck, feeling the ends of his hair tickle against your skin. 

You both stood slowly dancing, the music could still be heard from up the hill. The sea stood still and the moon reflected across it, lighting up both of your faces. 

Snotlout looked slightly uncomfortable, unsure on how he was with a pretty girl for once, and slightly unsure what to do.

You moved your hands from around his neck to around his back, as if you was giving him a hug. You then rested your head on his shoulder; he quickly wrapped his arms around you more, bringing you closer to him.

"I don't know what to say," you said, breaking the awkward silence, the two of you still swaying slightly.

"You don't have to say anything," Snotlout said as he rested his head on top of yours. You both continued to slowly dance, eventually the music came to an end and there was a loud clapping and cheering noise coming from the Vikings. 

"For Vikings, we're pretty soft," You said.

"When we want to be, then we are. It's not like we're killing anyone at the moment. What's wrong with a Vikings having a soft side anyway?" 

"Nothing, It's obvious that some Vikings are softer than other, they just put on a hard shell to hide it." You smiled, he rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for the statement about me," Snotlout said. You giggled softly.

"Well you are a big softie, It's not everyday that you get to dance on a beach with the guy who's apparently the toughest out of all of us Teenagers."

"Well it's not everyday you get to dance with a beautiful girl like you." You raise your head off his shoulder, looking up into his soft eyes. 

"See, you are a big softie," you smirk, which made him blush slightly and look away. 

"Only to you I am." He said under his voice, as if he wanted nobody else to hear it, despite that only you two were on the beach.

Snotlout soon looked back and looked into your eyes. He put his hands on your face, just behind your cheeks and gazed at her.

"Your eyes look like the stars," He said, rubbing his thumb over the skin as you moved your arms back around his neck, pulling him in tightly against you, feeling every breath and move he maked.

"Thank you," You smiled. 

Snotlout rested his forehead against yours, you having to stretch up slightly to reach him. He tilted his head slightly, he was finally beginning to make a move. You tilted your head the other way; you both closed your eyes and closed the space between you both. He felt your soft, warm lips press against his, as his were damp and slightly cold, despite it being a warm night. He put his hands back onto your cheeks and felt the heat rise from them, and you wrapped your arms tighter around his neck, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. 

You soon pulled back and finished it, smiling at him. 

"We've got to get back now," you said in a soft, warming voice.

"I know but I don't want to." 

"Come on Snotlout, theres no need for you to act all soft now. Lets go." 

You pulled away from him after nuzzling your nose against his, which made him laugh lightly. Your fingers found their way around his, and you lead the way back to the ball, holding Snotlouts hand as he followed behind. 

"y/n?" He asked,

"Yes?" You replied, as you continued walking. 

"You will, erm.. well, you will go out with me, right?" He questioned, his voice slightly shaking. You turned to look back at him as you carried on walking.

"Of course."


End file.
